Une erreur dans le transfert
by Mou ichidou dake
Summary: Voici comment une simple erreur dans le processus de la vie peut amener à des conséquences inatendues. (SELF-INSERT) Merlin, je sens que ça va être long !


**Prologue – Douce chaleur et réveil brutal**

Lorsque vous regardez les informations dans un journal ou à la télévision, vous ne vous dîtes jamais que cela pourrait vous arriver un jour. Dix personnes meurent dans un incendie domestique, tragique et triste mais si loin. Nous éprouvons de la compassion pour la famille et les amis des victimes bien sûr mais pensons-nous à ce qu'a pu ressentir la personne au moment où elle comprit que sa vie allait se terminer à tout instant ? Nous y pensons peut-être un bref moment mais tout ceci est si loin de nos vies. Et c'est tout à fait normal de ne pas plus y penser. Alors le jour où je vis le plafond de mon bureau se fissurer, mon cerveau arrêta tout simplement de fonctionner. Comme si quelqu'un avait pressé le bouton stop. Puis un instant plus tard, le noir m'envahit...

Je me suis toujours demandée ce que l'on ressentait quand la mort s'apprêtait à nous frapper. Le temps se mettait-il à ralentir ? Notre vie défilait-elle devant nos yeux ? A ce moment-là, je sus la réponse à ma question. Rien... Vous ne voyait pas la mort arrivée. Elle vous fauche avant que vous puissiez ressentir sa présence.

Et me voilà maintenant dans cette étrange espace sombre et à ne pouvoir que penser. Plus de sensation dans mon corps. Avais-je encore un corps ? Je n'en sais rien... Combien de temps étais-je rester ici ? Aucune idée non plus... Mais aucune importance, je me sens bien, relaxer. Quand vous avez réalisé que vous êtes mort, tous les soucis précédents de votre misérable vie s'effacent. Plus de pression au travail, plus de pression pour être toujours au top, plus de pression sociale... Mon seul regret fut bien sûr pour ma famille et mes amis. Maman pardon d'être partie avant toi, j'espère que tu sauras trouver la force de continuer ta vie normalement. A mon frère et ma soeur, profitez bien de votre vie également. A mes amis, aussi. J'y pensai pendant un moment court ou long je ne sais pas mais je finis par laisser tous ces regrets partirent. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant et y penser ne changerait rien. Apaisée. Oui, je suis maintenant totalement en paix avec moi-même comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant.

C'est à ce moment précis où un bruit lointain me parvint pour la première fois depuis que j'étais plongée dans ce vide. Rapide comme le bruit du vent, avais-je rêvé ? Un moment passa avant que je ne réentende bien plus distinctement ce bruit. Comme si une voix étouffée essayait de m'atteindre. Puis plus rien. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus long et récurrent maintenant. Il rhytmait à présent mon temps passé ici. J'aime la tranquillité de ce lieu mais pouvoir entendre ces étranges bruits ravive en moi une curiosité que j'avais longtemps oublié. A chaque fois que le son me parvient, je me sens à nouveau humaine. Comme un enfant, la curiosité semble réactiver en moi des sensations nouvelles.

Le son est maintenant long, lent et un peu plus distinct comme si... Quelqu'un chantait. Une voix douce et aigüe. Une voix de femme. De temps en temps, plusieurs autres voix s'ajoutent puis disparaissent mais la voix de la femme, elle, reste toujours à mes côtés.

Tout semblait si confus, jusqu'au jour où je ressentis finalement une nouvelle sensation en moi. Celle d'un corps. Je sentais à nouveau mon corps. Je pouvais bouger mes bras et mes jambes ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je me trouvais dans un espace clos. J'étais comme emprisonnée mais je me sentais bien. Avais-je toujours été ici ? Même avant de retrouver les sensations de mon corps ?

Ma mort, une voix lointaine de femme et la sensation d'être dans une sorte de cocon... J'avais lu assez de livres de fiction dans ma précédente vie pour comprendre que je me trouvais à présent dans le ventre de ma future nouvelle mère. Très étrange comme expression. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'un jour, je puisse me réincarner moi aussi. Ou plutôt garder les souvenirs de mon ancienne vie. Je pense qu'il y a dû y avoir un problème car je ne suis pas censée me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, je ne peux quand même pas me plaindre d'avoir conservé mes souvenirs...

Tout d'abord, ce fut la voix puis mon corps et enfin quelque chose de nouveau s'ajouta à ma nouvelle existence. Comment décrire cela ? Une sorte de chaleur a commencé à se répandre en moi il y a quelques temps. Assez diffuse, la chaleur s'est maintenant intensifié partout sur mon corps. Une douce chaleur... Je comprends pourquoi les bébés crient lorsqu'ils naissent, je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit. Jamais.

Mon voeu ne fut bien sûr pas exaucé. Je me retrouvai enfin à l'air libre après un temps beaucoup trop court à mon goût au paradis. L'air extérieur me frappa d'un coup de fouet. Très désagréable après la douce chaleur quotidienne qui m'avait accueilli pendant un moment. Lorsque l'air entra à de nouveau dans mes poumons, ce ne fut pas une sensation agréable non plus. Qui pouvait savoir que respirer était aussi douloureux. Bien sûr, il est impossible que je me mette à pleurer. Non non trop honteux pour moi. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup pleuré dans ma vie précécente et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je ne pouvais pas voir mais j'entendais bien des personnes s'agiter autour de moi. Les sons étaient un peu confus, je n'arrivais pas à les détacher les uns des autres mais je suppose que tout cela est normal pour un bébé. N'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu, je sens que les premiers mois vont être longs et douloureux...

Je retire mes paroles, être un bébé conscient est la chose la plus ennuyeuse au monde ! Le lait maternel a un goût horrible et ma vision est toujours aussi faible bien que je commence à distinguer des contours flous à présent. Les sons me parviennent également beaucoup plus clairement maintenant. De l'anglais. Les personnes autour de moi parlent constamment anglais et avec un accent très britannique donc je suppose que je me suis réincarnée là-bas. Bon, il va falloir que je ressorte mes compétences en anglais durement acquises par le visionnement de séries... Ca risque d'être long...

J'ai pris quelques semaines pour m'y faire mais l'accent britannique commence à devenir plus clair. Mon nom déjà... Quelque chose comme Jenny je crois ou dans ce style. Ma mère qui avait une voix si douce lorsque j'étais dans son ventre semble beaucoup s'énerver dans la maison. Je l'entends souvent élever la voix contre les autres enfants de la maison. Parce que oui, j'ai des frères apparemment. Beaucoup... Aucune idée du nombre exact mais au moins quatre je pense. Je m'ennuie c'est affreux. Dormir, manger, faire popo, dormir, manger... Toujours la mêne chose... Les deux seules choses qui peuvent me distraire sont essayer de comprendre ce que disent les membres de ma famille et essayer de bouger la chaleur de mon corps. Car oui, heureusement pour moi, la douce chaleur qui m'avait envahie avant ma naissance est toujours présente. Elle n'était pas là dans mon ancienne vie, est-ce que je me trompe ? Le plus important est que je peux maintenant la ressentir bien plus intensément et arrive même à la faire bouger dans mon corps. Plus qu'une chaleur, c'est plus comme une énergie. Oui, c'est le bon mot. Mon énergie, ma seule liberté.

Cette nuit lorsque je me suis réveillée, le plafond m'est apparu bien plus net que la veille. Ca y est je peux enfin voir ! Bon je me trouvais dans un berceau pendant la nuit, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir pour le moment mais c'est une grande avancée. Bon, tout le monde dort il est l'heure de mes excercices nocturnes. Tous les jours, lorsque les personnes de la maison sont endormis, j'essaye doucement de réapprendre à controler mon corps. La semaine dernière, j'ai enfin pu me retourner toute seule et je commence à présent la position assise. J'ai compris que si je concentrais mon énergie dans différentes parties de mon corps, celles-ci s'en trouvaient renforcer donc je prends bien soin de la répartir au niveau de mes bras et de mon ventre. Je suis retournée maintenant, pousser les bras et pivoter le bas de mon corps. Ca y est, je suis assise ! Même si j'ai le dos appuyé contre le bord du berceau pour me supporter. Victoire ! J'ai dû faire plus de bruit que prévu, ma mère s'approche rapidement de mon berceau.

Tu es réveillée ma ché...

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et me regarda bouche-bée. Puis me pris dans ses bras, tout en affichant un grand sourire.

Ma grande fille peut déjà se mettre assise toute seule ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Chéri, chéri, réveille-toi !

Alors qu'elle s'écrit enthousiaste, je peux pour la première fois "voir" clairement le visage de ma mère. Roux... Ses cheveux sont d'un roux flamboyant. Qu'ils sont beaux ! Des yeux chocolats rieurs, de légères tâches de rousseurs sur le haut des pommettes, je trouve ma mère rayonnante de vie. Un homme émerge péniblement du lit et les yeux encore embués de sommeil s'approche de nous.

Molly, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Notre petite fille peut se mettre assise toute seule !

Enfin chérie, elle n'a que deux mois, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça, dit-il peinant à se réveiller totalement.

Mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il n'y a pas 1 minute. Elle est si en avance !

Ahah, elle tient ça de sa mère.

Roooh chéri, tu me taquines, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Mais plus important, Ginevra Weasley, je pense que tu feras une grande sorcière dans le futur. Ma magnifique petite fille.

Alors que mes deux parents continuaient à s'extasier sur mes performances, les mots que ma mère venait de prononcer, parvinrent finalement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ginevra Weasley... Des cheveux roux, de nombreux frères, sorcière... Mon dieu, je me suis réincarnée dans Harry Potter et je suis Ginny Weasley !


End file.
